Peppa's Christmas 2017
Peppa: (yawns) It's Christmas! (Goes over to Lola's crib) Peppa: Lola... wake up, it's your first Christmas! (But Lola is fast asleep still) Peppa: Oh, well then (Peppa heads down￼stairs) George: Hey Peppa, look at all the presents Peppa: I know! That's a lot! (Daddy Pig comes downstairs) Daddy Pig: Good morning you two, Merry Christmas! George: You too Daddy! Peppa: I tried to wake up my baby sister,but she didn't wake up Daddy Pig: She's only a baby, Peppa Peppa: I know George: Can we open the presents now? Daddy Pig: Let's wait for Mummy Pig and Lola George: Ok then (A few minutes later, Mummy Pig walks into Peppa and Lola's room to wake up Lola.) Mummy Pig: Lola sweetie... Wake up... It's Christmas (Mummy Pig carries Lola into the living room and then she wakes up.) George: Good morning, Mummy and Lola Daddy Pig: Hey Lola, u excited? Huh? Lola: (giggles) Daddy Pig: Now it's time to start opening Peppa: Ooh, this one's for me! (Peppa unwraps paper) Peppa: It's a purse! Mummy Pig: It's wonderful, Peppa! George: I wonder what this is... (George unwraps paper) George: Pokemon cards! Yes!!! Mummy Pig: Ok, Lola let's see what this is (Mummy Pig unwraps Lola's gift) Mummy Pig: Look, Lola, a baby rattle (shakes rattle) Lola: (giggles) Peppa: I think she likes it George: Agreed Peppa: Ok, next present. (Peppa unwraps present) Peppa: A hair brush! George: I got new pajamas! Peppa: Cool, George Mummy Pig: Lola also got some diapers (So, Peppa, George, and Lola kept unwrapping their presents, Well, Mummy Pig did it for Lola. 5 minutes later) Peppa: Well, that's all the presents George: Wait Peppa, there's one more and it's for the two of us! Peppa: Ooh! (Peppa and George take turns unwrapping their gift) Peppa: It's a Nintendo Switch! George: Yeah! Daddy Pig: That's awesome! George: I've always wanted this! Peppa: (to Lola) Hey little sis, did you like your gifts? Lola: (giggles) Mummy Pig: I'm sure she did! George: Hey Daddy, are we doing anything fun later? Daddy Pig: Yes, we're going to Granny and Grandpa's house for a Christmas dinner and you get to open stuff there! George: I'm excited! Peppa: Me too! (5 hours later, Peppa and George are on their Nintendo Switch) Daddy Pig: Ok, you two, it's time to head over to Granny and Grandpa's house! George: Ok! (George turns off the game and him and Peppa grab their coats and head out the door and into the car. In the car, Mummy places Lola in her car seat and puts her in the car between Peppa and George.) Peppa: Lola, you excited? Lola: (giggles) (Then, they take off. 10 minutes later, they arrive at Granny and Grandpa's house) George: I'll knock! (George knocks on the door) Granny Pig: (opens door) Oh, hello everyone! Come in! Grandpa Pig: Hello guys! You're just in time to eat, come help yourselves! Granny Pig: (To Lola) Hey Lola! How are you liking your first Christmas so far? Mummy Pig: Well, she loved her gifts Granny Pig: Awesome to hear that! (Later, everyone sits at the table and eats their food) Grandpa Pig: Peppa, George, did you two get good gifts? Peppa: We sure did! George: Me and Peppa got a Nintendo Switch! I've been playing on it ever since this morning Grandpa Pig: Wow! (Laughs) What about you my little granddaughter Lola? Lola: (giggles) Grandpa Pig: (laughs) Mummy Pig: Dad, the stuffing is very good! Grandpa Pig: Thanks dear! (10 minutes later, it's time for the 3 kids to open their presents from Granny and Grandpa) Peppa: (unwraps gift) A phone case! George: (unwraps gift) A magic 8 ball! Mummy Pig: Ok, Lola let's see what it is...(unwraps gift) Ooh! A mobile! Peppa: Thanks for the presents Granny and Grandpa! Granny and Grandpa Pig: You're welcome! Category:Arissa123's 2017 Pages